


"A Fool," She whispered

by ShalemPropagandaPris



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Romantic Gestures, Sex, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalemPropagandaPris/pseuds/ShalemPropagandaPris
Summary: A brief story where Djeeta refuses to be friend zoned by Siegfried.
Relationships: Djeeta/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 22





	"A Fool," She whispered

“I wanted to say that I...respect you as a great leader. That is all.” Siegfried declares with pride.

Djeeta looks at the chocolates in her hand, struggling with her feelings. Siegfried had arrived with the chocolates, declaring he had something of great importance to say. And Djeeta being told she was a great leader was that important declaration. Her shoulders slump with her head down.

Siegfried hazards a guess. “Er, was I too forward?”.

“Fool,” she whispers.

“What was that?” Siegfrie’s brows furrow.

Djeeta glares up at Siegried, tears on her cheeks. Siegfried takes a step back, unsure how to proceed.

“You. Are. A. Fool. Siegfried.” Each word a punch, each word filled with venom.

“I apologize, Djeeta! I meant no offense, are the chocolates not to your liking?” Siegfried stammers, stumbling on this unknown battlefield. He contemplates retreat, but his knighthood keeps him rooted. 

Djeeta looks away and sighs. She wipes her face with her sleeve. “When I gave you chocolates, who made them?”

“You did.”

“Who else received them?”

Siegfried freezes. He senses a trap in the question but doesn’t know how to escape. He blurts out “No one?”

“Exactly!”

He feels the trap tightening. “And that’s why I did the same for you….” Siegfried struggles and finds that he doesn’t know what to say next.

“Do you not know how this works? What this holiday means?”

“It’s a show of respect and admiration.” Siegfried says without hesitation, confident in his answer.

Djeeta sighs and hangs her head. She hoped this would have been easier. She looks up and grabs Siegfried’s face and pulls it down to hers. She looks into his eyes. 

“I like you. Not as a comrade or a friend.” She holds his face to hers. “I want you. Just you.” She moves in for a kiss and feels Siegfried’s body tense up. 

Djeeta doesn’t hesitate and kisses Siegfried. Djeeta moves her hands so that she embraces Siegfried as his body relaxes. Siegfried closes his eyes and loses himself in Djeeta’s embrace, his rough lips a pleasing contrast to hers. 

Their lips part and Siegfried looks into Djeeta’s eyes. “I am a fool.”

Djeeta smiles and nods as tears begin to well up again. Siegfried wipes the tears away with his thumb as Djeeta blushes. She runs her fingers through Siegfried’s long brown hair then does it again, enjoying the fine strands moving between her fingers. Djeeta sighs and nuzzles the crook of Siegfried’s neck.

“Is this what you want? Truly?” Siegfried asks, half to himself and half to Djeeta. “You know I have cursed blood. I am a danger to you.”

Djeeta holds Siegfried tighter and whispers into his ear, “Don’t run from this. Don’t run from me.” Djeeta pulls back and runs her hands down the front of Siegfried’s shirt, relishing the opportunity. She takes another step back and motions towards her bed. “Shall we?”

Siegfried hesitates, looking at Djeeta. Not as a captain, but as a lover for the first time. Djeeta blushes under Siegfried’s stare, and tucks some hair behind her ear. She smiles. “Well? Are you coming?”

Siegfried removes his shirt in a single motion, covering his nerves with bravado. He walks to Djeeta and scoops her up into his arms. Djeeta loops her arms around Siegfried’s neck and kisses him on the cheek and continues a trail of kisses down his neck. 

Siegfried lays Djeeta onto the bed and stands up to begin undoing his pants, pauses after realizing he’s still wearing his boots. He sits on the edge of bed to remove them, while Djeeta starts to undress behind him. She looks at his back, following the lines of muscle laced with scars from his many battles. Naked now, she rolls onto her side and traces the scars with her fingertips. Siegfried freezes in the middle of taking off his stubborn boots. 

“I apologize, these scars must be off putting.”

Djeeta wraps her arms around him from behind and runs her fingers over his chest before hugging him tightly. “Hurry up and let me see the rest of you.” Siegfried gives a soft chuckle and unties his belt, standing up enough for Djeeta to slide off his pants. Djeeta slips her arms around Siegfried’s waist and takes him in both hands, feeling the length of his erect shaft as she kisses his back. She starts with long slow strokes, feeling Siegfrieds cock throb.

Siegfried closes his eyes and focuses on the long slow strokes that send shivers of pleasure through his body, a forgotten comfort. He’s been so caught up in his travels and finding a cure for his cursed blood that he never thought to seek companionship. He smiles thinking how his captain has once again shown him the error of his ways, the folly of trying to do everything alone. A gentle squeeze on his cock brings him back to the moment. 

Siegfried gently moves Djeeta’s hands away before turning and cupping her face in his hand as he leans down to kiss her. He runs his fingers through Djeeta’s hair as he lays her down on the bed and starts kissing her along her neck, relishing her moans. Siegfried props himself up on his elbow so he can look at Djeeta. He looks at her glowing face and smiles. She was beautiful, and he was a fool not to see it sooner. He moves his eyes down her body, noting her defined collar bones and muscular shoulders. His eyes stopped at her chest, her breasts were pleasing of course but the thing that halts his gaze is the large scar in the middle of her chest.

Djeeta notices Siegfried’s gaze and traces her scar with her fingers. “You aren’t the only one.” She smiles and places a hand on Siegfried’s face. “You best not stop now.” Siegfried kisses her and cups one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with his thumb. Djeeta gasps, but Siegfried pulls away. He lowers himself between Djeeta’s legs kissing and giving small bites along her thighs. He grabs Djeeta’s hips and traces his fingers along the contours of them. His kisses and bites get closer to the area that Djeeta is desperate for Siegfried to explore. 

Djeeta has been waiting for this moment. So many months of hints. So many months of gifts. Of training together. Adventuring together. Getting hurt together, laughing together, and soon making love together. Djeeta bites her knuckle to stifle a laugh, her affections finally being rewarded with Siegfried’s face between her legs. 

Siegfried sucks on the lips of Djeeta’s pussy, using his tongue to explore while making sure to avoid her clit. Djeeta grabs a handful of Seigfried’s hair and pulls, urging him to quit teasing her, knowing the gesture to be futile. Siegfried responds by giving a slow lick from the bottom of Djeeta’s pussy up to her hard clit, giving it a gentle flick of his tongue as he finishes.

Djeeta lets out a frustrated moan and gasps, “You are being cruel, sir knight, it is quite unbecoming.”

Siegfried responds by rolling his tongue in slow circles around Djeeta’s clit, letting his tongue make contact with it on occasion. Djeeta grabs Siegfried’s head and grinds her pussy in a desperate attempt to stop Siegfried’s teasing. He complies by focusing his efforts on Djeeta’s clit, giving long strokes with his tongue, slowly at first but picking up speed as Djeeta’s hips rock in his hands. Djeeta’s moans grow louder and her grip tightens in Siegfried’s hair. She arches her back and her body tenses up as the pleasure increases. Siegfried matches his pace to the rhythm of Djeeta’s hips until she let’s out a gasping moan and her fingers loosen up in Siegfried’s hair. She lets her arms flop to her sides as she catches her breath and laughs a little. 

“I needed that. I needed you to do that.” Djeeta sighs as Siegfried comes up for air. She wipes his mouth and kisses him, tasting herself on him, relishing the experience. She grabs at Siegfried’s cock to guide him, and he follows her lead. He does it slow so that they can both feel every inch. 

Djeeta wraps her arms around Siegfried’s neck and her legs around his waist. She bites his ear lobe then whispers “You can’t get away now. Might as well use me to feel good.” Siegfried growls and shoves the rest of his cock into Djeeta, making her gasp. “That’s right, you don’t have to be gentle with me, I’m as much a warrior as you are. Show me what that dragon blood is capable of.”

Siegfried grabs Djeeta’s left breast and bites her nipple as he thrusts forcefully into her. She moans into his ear, raking one hand through his hair while the other grips his back. She tightens her legs around Siegfried, rocking her hips to his rhythm. She bites his neck and her naids dig into his back as Djeeta’s pleasure rises. 

The sudden pain startles Siegfried for a moment, yet becomes enjoyable in its intensity. In battle, pain was part and parcel of the job. What didn’t kill you made you stronger. But in this moment Siegfried wanted to savor it, savor Djeeta’s lack of control. This is a pain he could get used to, a pain to look forward to. Siegfried thrusts harder at the pain as if becoming possessed. He releases Djeeta’s breast and props himself up to look at Djeeta as he fucks her. Djeeta runs her nails over Siegfried’s chest while grinding her hips in time to his thrusts. 

Djeeta looks into Siegfried’s eyes, smiling wickedly at him. “Come for me. Give me every last drop.” Siegfried gives one final thrust and comes, his body shivering as he feels his cock coming inside her. He lets out a moan and pulls out slowly. As he does, he kisses Djeeta on her scar and flops down next to her. He lets out a satisfied sigh and looks over at his captain, her devilish smile greeting him. 

“How do you feel, sir knight?” Djeeta teases. 

Siegfried runs a finger through her hair and smiles. “Happy as a fool.”


End file.
